Traffic control gates are used to alternately block and allow traffic flow at entrances and exits of parking lots, parks and benches, military bases, and other facilities where control of admission to or past the facilities is desired. Many security systems use concrete median barriers, known as "K-rails" or "Jersey barriers", to narrow down the approach to a facility. A traffic control gate near the entrance to such a facility typically has an arm which is responsive to a suitable control, and which, after presentation of an identification card or payment of money, may be raised to allow passage of traffic.
Often it is desirable or required that installation be above grade or temporary. For example, a driveway may already have been constructed before installation of a gate. Special events may require installation of additional gates which are to be removed when the event is finished.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,079 to Dickinson, a motorized traffic-way controller has a retractile tire barrier installed above grade and a signal barrier supported by a drive unit at one side of the traffic-way in the form of an arm. The tire barrier and signal barrier are coordinated to operate in unison by the drive unit so that the arm is lifted when the teeth in the tire barrier are retracted.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a traffic control gate which may be used for changing or temporary situations.